


Untitled Pun Story

by Geoduck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: I can only apologize in advance.





	Untitled Pun Story

There was a long silence as the giant panda and the...  _thing_ stared at each other. 

The Jusenkyo guide wrung his hands together.

"I said customers should be careful! And now young Mr. Customer has fallen into tragic cursed spring!"

Ranma, unable to speak at the moment, waited for the guide to tell him what was going on.

"Young Mr. Customer has fallen into spring of drowned giant dragonfly pokémon. Now whenever customer is splashed in cold water, customer takes form of giant dragonfly pokémon who drown in spring nineteen year ago. Yanmaniichuan."

* * *

Bad Ideas Gone Wrong Productions has presented

YANMA 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this. 
> 
> It came about because every time I see a Yanma in Pokémon Go, I hear a sung "Yanmaaa" in my head. 
> 
> "Nineteen years ago" because Johto region pokémon were introduced in 1999.


End file.
